<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You'll take care of it, alright? by JinxAnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384806">You'll take care of it, alright?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxAnn/pseuds/JinxAnn'>JinxAnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Ravel isn't a traitor, An alternative go at how Valkyrie met the other dead men for the first time, Cute Ending, One Shot, Other, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxAnn/pseuds/JinxAnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valkyrie (13) got sick during a mission with Skulduggery, so he drops her off at his place Leaving it to his freinds to look after her, while he's working and probably just avoiding a situation he's not comfortable with.<br/>Meanwhile each of the dead men adds to the chaos, until one of them decides to save them all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You'll take care of it, alright?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a little one shot, whichs writing accompanied my holidays.<br/>Nothing too serious, it is just supposed to be cute and a little humorful.<br/>Not gonna lie: it's no masterpiece - but i hope some of you just enjoy it.</p><p>Also i don't own any of the cahracters, they are all Derek Landy's and so on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thig fog covered the landscape around Dublin and an annoying drizzle crept into their clothes. Not that Skulduggery minded as they wandered through several fields, mud and shabby vacant farms, he barely noticed it. Valkyrie however felt the damp coldness getting to her skin and making her clatter with her teeth now and then. She didn’t complain however. Not until they found the artefact they were looking for, in a shed that withered away, and went to return to the Bentleys parking spot.  </p><p>“We don’t have to walk the whole way back, do we?” she asked a little annoyed, following Skulduggery out of the Shed only slowly.  </p><p>“Ahm, yes we do, unless you suddenly turned into a teleporter or anything comparable amazing.” He answered with mild confusion in his voice. Usually Valkyrie was noone to complain about… well about anything really. They were walking for hours before, through worse weather conditions and she never complained about being cold or tired or getting blisters on her feet. After all he made sure she was equipped with Bespoke-Clothing. They kept warm despite most environmental conditions, and the shoes should be fine enough to reduce the possibility of hurting feet. He turned his head to look over his shoulder for a moment and saw her grumpy face. Maybe she was hungry or tired, he thought to himself and wrote it off for now. As soon as they were back in the car they could work on fixing both. “You’ll see we’ll be faster back at the car, than we got here.” He tried to cheer her up a little bit, but received an annoyed huffing noise from her. And apparently he was wrong, they took longer for the way back, because Valkyrie was walking uncharacteristically slow. </p><p>As soon as they finally reached the car, she slumped into her seat and instantly put her head against the window to close her eyes. Skulduggery  thoughtfully chose to say nothing and instead just turned the heat in the car up a little bit more. He really couldn’t read those signs of her well. He never knew if it was because she actually didn’t feel well, or because he did something wrong and her teenager hormones turned it into the most scandalous misbehavior in existing. He didn’t want to guess on it either – she was 13 years old, it literally could be anything at any time. </p><p>Although this time it turned out to be a different story, so as they reached the town, he dared to take a guess, since Valkyrie did something else, she never did before. </p><p>“Can you drop me off at home before you return to the Sanctuary?” she asked, her voice sleepy and slow and her head still resting on the cool window as she looked at him. It was the first thing she said during the whole way back. On any other time, she wouldn’t shut up unless she was asleep.  </p><p>He tilted his head slightly towards her direction. “You behave most unusual today, Valkyrie” he remarked with shared attention – his gaze still mostly on the street.  </p><p>“I am not feeling so good.” She admitted, obviously past the point of caring about missing out on anything. </p><p>Now Skulduggery spotted the next free parking spot on the side and pulled in. Once the Bentley was neatly parked between a caddy and a ford Focus, he turned in the driver’s seat to face her.  </p><p>“Why did you hold?” she asked him a little grumpier now.  </p><p>“Because we have to figure out where I’m driving to.” He replied matter-of-factly. “What’s going on with you?” despite lacking eyes, Valkyrie felt his questioning stare on her. </p><p>She frowned. “As I said I am not feeling so well.” She retorted and banged her head against the window slightly in annoyance. </p><p>Skulduggery put an arm on the stirring wheel as he answered, his fingers drummed against it unconsciously. “Not good as in you are moody or not good as in you are hungry and tired?” he decided to just ask directly now, this was too much of a gamble for him to approach it in any other way. </p><p>“not good as in I think I am getting sick.” She replied, her voice took a whiney pitch. “Just get me home Skulduggery, I won’t be of any help.”  </p><p>“Ah...” was all he said as he turned the engine on again. But truth being told, a million questions were now through his head at this point. She never was sick before. Was it his fault for not looking out enough? Not enough breaks, enough food, enough sleep? He didn’t really have to deal with sick people in decades either, and even if so, they were adult people who just took care of it in privacy. What about her? She was not quite a child anymore, and he never really treated her like one, but she certainly was no adult either. “So, your parents are at home?” he asked, making it sound causally.  </p><p>“I think so. Mom should be at least.” She said, as he pulled out of the parking spot und took a whole u-turn to pull the car into the direction towards Haggard. The light signal clicked happily before it jumped back into inactivity. “I could get you to Professor Grouse too.” He offered. He thought this would probably be the fastest way to get rid of anything.  </p><p>Valkyrie obviously didn’t have the brain capacity to think about it right now. “Maybe, I don’t kno-“ she said but interrupted herself with a sneeze. Skulduggery was just about to complain, that she was supposed to put a hand in front of her mouth if she sneezed, but this was forgotten in an instance as a little Jet of fire escaped her sneezing mouth and licked at the Bentley’s fitting. </p><p>“HOLY CRAP!” Skulduggery let out shocked. “MY CAR…. My…. What was that, Valkyrie?!” he kicked the pedal and forced the Bentley to stop within a second, earning a honk from the car behind them.  </p><p>Valkyrie looked just as shocked and looked at him with wide eyes. “I… I don’t know! You tell me!” she nearly yelled at him.  </p><p>He turned on the warning lights, motioning other cars to just pass them and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Don’t sneeze again!” he ordered with a warning to his voice as he dialed a number. “Grouse?” he asked into the phone. Valkyrie listened as she actually tried to focus on not sneezing, somehow that made her nose itch even more. She only could hear Skulduggery speaking and that did nothing to make her feel any better. “What do you mean? How long?” Skulduggery asked rather unpleased. “I have no time to do that.” He commented something Kenspeckle said. “Why can’t you?...Oh sure, make it a matter of responsibility. Yeah okay – In any case thank you.” He hung up and looked at Valkyrie, pausing for a moment, before he angrily shifted the Bentleys gear and yet again pulled the car around to head towards Cemetery Road. </p><p>“What?...Why do we change directions? What did he say?” Valkyrie started babbling, even though she still sounded as tired. “I’ll drop you off at my place.” He said, still some frustration in his voice and Valkyrie wasn’t quite sure if it was because of her or because of what Kenspeckle said. So, she hesitated to answer. </p><p>The detective picked up her silence. “He just said this could be some kind of allergic reaction to some kind of magical mildew. Apparently, this kind of stuff exists in wet, rotting places like the shed we just have been to.”  </p><p>The teenage girl looked at him as if she wasn’t sure if this was a joke or not. “You are telling me I got attacked my magical mold?” her voice was coated with pure disbelief. </p><p>“That’s what I just said, didn’t I? He said it will probably be gone tomorrow, but we’ll have to sit it out. It’s like a cold with some magical side effects.”  He still sounded somewhat grumpy. “you just burned my baby… I hope you can appreciate how much me not burning you in return show’s my sympathy for you right now.” He muttered and just then Valkyrie actually looked at the burned spot she left at the car’s interior.  </p><p>“Ah… sorry… I couldn’t….” she didn’t know how to apologize properly for accidently burning someone’s car while sneezing. She doubted there was any example for situations like that in the books of etiquette. “Why your place, though? I am sick and tired and –“  </p><p>He cut her protest off. “AND you literally just spit fire. I can’t leave you with your parents like that.” He certainly had an argument with that, Valkyrie couldn’t deny. She never had been to his place before, so she didn’t know what to expect. All she wanted really was her warm, cozy bed with the fluffy bedsheets. Somehow, she had a feeling, that there wasn’t anything like that at Skulduggery’s place. </p><p>Valkyrie red the sign, that said Cemetery Road and laughed despite her weariness. “You picked this address on purpose!” it was no question, but a realization. She knew him well enough to know that much. He didn’t comment it, which was proof in itself.  </p><p>He took a turn into an entry. Valkyrie looked at the house and had to admit, it was not what she’d expected. “Come on” he urged her and she clicked the seat belt open to get out of the car and followed him to the door. As he unlocked it another sneeze surprised her before she could do anything about it, once more flames leaked from her mouth and burned a rose-bush that sat next to the door. Both, Valkyrie and Skulduggery looked at the miserable burned little plant and said nothing for a moment. With another sigh he pushed the door open Valkyrie heard a faint muttering from him “lords, if my house doesn’t burn down until the end of the day, I’m a lucky man.” Valkyrie just sniffled.  </p><p>As they entered, she was yet again surprised – it was not what she expected at all! There was a cozy living room right behind the entrance hall. She didn’t expect Skulduggery to be the homely kind of guy. “Sorry if I can’t give you the house-tour right now… but you don’t seem to care at the moment anyway.” He cut off his apology as he saw her tired and pale face. “here make yourself comfortable, I’ll get some blankets… I know I have some, somewhere.” He wandered off into the house and Valkyrie only hesitantly put off her Shoes, as well as her still slightly wet Jacket and crawled onto the couch. There was nothing to complain about, though, the couch was one of the softest, nicest couches she experienced so far…. Granted it weren’t so many. It didn’t take her long to actually pull her feet up on it as well and snuggle deeper into the cushions. Everything smelled a little bit old, but clean, just like Skulduggery smelled. </p><p>As he returned, he had an arm full of wool-blankets and dropped them off besides her. He took the one on top and threw it over her. “Sorry, I don’t have any thicker ones. If this one isn’t enough just take more, okay?” he sounded actually somewhat lost.  </p><p>“Do you have tea?” she asked hopeful, her throat started to get sore. Skulduggery tilted his head at her and then looked into – she guessed – the kitchen’s direction. “….no” he said after a moment. “I’ll get that fixed…. Just don’t burn anything while you are alone okay?” he asked. </p><p>Valkyrie got up on her elbows confused. “What do you mean: while I’m alone? You leave?” Her voice made clear that she actually was upset about this revelation. “I don’t want to be alone here and suffer all for myself. I don’t even know where the bathroom is!” her eyes could have burned a hole into his skull at the moment. </p><p>“Valkyrie, we have a possibly dangerous magical artefact in the driveway…. I can’t just leave it here. I need to get it back to the sanctuary…. But worry not, there is no way I leave you alone here to burn my house down…. Just try to sleep a little bit. Ghastly will be here in about 20 minutes, okay?” she actually relaxed as he said that, Ghastly probably was nicer company than a skeleton, that couldn’t remember how being sick feels. She laid back down. “Okay…” still she was pouting.  </p><p>Skulduggery put something on the armrest beside her head. “Look here.” He said, as the TV flickered to life. “You won’t even get bored.” He announced proudly and Valkyrie couldn’t deny, that a soft blanket and some tv to doze off to was actually quite nice.  </p><p>And just like that the skeleton detective was gone and Valkyrie was alone in this very strange place. Occasionally her eyes flickered off the TV and wandered through the room, wondering how Skulduggery lived here.  </p><p>The Skeleton detective was already typing a message on his phone as he walked back to the Bentley, using their group chat to safe time. No one would care since they rarely used it, and when they did used it for such trivial things either way. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>[DEAD MEN GROUP CHAT] </p><p>[S.P] &gt;&gt;Hey Ghastly. Valkyrie is sick and at my place. Need to get to the Sanctuary urgently. Could you please look after her? Thanks!&lt;&lt; </p><p>[G.B] &gt;&gt;I am sorry to hear that, hope she get’s well fast. Anything serious? But sorry, I can’t, I expect an important customer at 3. What’s with her family?&lt;&lt; </p><p>[S.P] &gt;&gt;Her family can’t get involved. That’s two hours from now. Please? I’ll be back by 2:30.&lt;&lt; </p><p>[G.B] &gt;&gt;Fine! But just because I like her, and I think you aren’t able to look after a sick teenager! Don’t be late!&lt;&lt; </p><p>[S.P] &gt;&gt;Thank you! Can you bring tea too?&lt;&lt; </p><p>[G.B] &gt;&gt;You are the worst, Skulduggery!&lt;&lt; </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Valkyrie actually dozed off and didn’t know how much time had passed since she did, as she heard a door open. “Skulduggery?” she asked, and instantly flinched as her sore throat bothered her. She felt like she had a fever and didn’t want to get up. </p><p>“not exactly.” Ghastlie’s familiar voice answered as he entered the room and put a bag from the grocery-store on the table. “How are you? I brought some tea, I’ll make some.” Valkyrie sat up a little bit, her head was throbbing with pain. </p><p>“Thank you Ghastly. I really wouldn’t want to be alone here.” She admitted honestly. Ghastly just smiled at her all gently and warm, and she felt instantly better. “It’s no problem, though I do have an appointment later, so I hope Skulduggery gets back in time. I can imagine he’s not the gentlest company for someone who’s sick.” The tailor laughed and went past Valkyrie into the next room. She could hear him preparing tea-water, which confirmed her assumption that this was the kitchen. When he came back she had the blanket pulled up to her chin and her face formed a grimace. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” he asked confused, worry in his voice until she answered. “These blankets smell…. dusty….” she said, and right after sniffing at it another sneeze broke loose, accompanied by the fire-breath. She tried to tilt her head in time, but failed, so the blanket caught fire and she threw it away in panic.  </p><p>“WOAH! What on earth was that?!” Ghastly yelped as he went to kick out the flames.  </p><p>“Crap!” Valkyrie cursed silently, before she looked sniffling at the other mage. “Skulduggery didn’t warn you?” she asked and somehow wasn’t even surprised. Slowly she grabbed another blanket off the stack, it smelled equally funny. She decided it was better to not sniff on dusty blankets anymore. “gosh my head hurts!” </p><p>Ghastly still looked somewhat shocked, but didn’t want to bother her. “Sure… close your eyes a little bit. I’ll wake you when the tea is ready.”  He exhaled, releasing some of the sudden adrenaline, before he went back into the kitchen and pulled his phone out of his pocket. The burned blanket left on the floor until it was safe to get picked up. </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------- </p><p>[G.B] &gt;&gt; Why on earth is she spitting fire? What did you do to her? &lt;&lt; </p><p>[G.B] &gt;&gt; Also your blankets smell… old.&lt;&lt; </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>He waited a while, but no answer from Skulduggery or anyone. With some muttering he got tea ready and as promised woke Valkyrie when he was done. She sat up as he took a seat on the armchair next to the couch. She told him what happened, and actually looked worse by every passing minute. “You probably should sleep it off.” He advised. “or is there anything else that makes you feel better? My mother used to sing for me when I was sick.” this warm and nostalgic smile played around his lips. Valkyrie always liked it when he looked so happy lost in memories – it was the proof that there also were good memories, despite the war and everything. </p><p>Valkyrie laughed, she valued it when Ghastly shared such precious memories with her. “Actually, my mom uses to watch silly movies with me when I am sick.” Valkyrie told him in return and Ghastly took that as a wish he was about to grant. “This, we can do.” He said with a wink of his eye as he got up and opened the little cupboard the TV stood on. “Let’s see what Skulduggery got, we have: the wizard of oz from 1939, Gone with the wind – really Skulduggery?, of course Casablanca, West side story, the godfather, how to steel a million …. How predictable for a detective.” Ghastly shook his head chuckling.  </p><p>Valkyrie laughed as well “You know your way around his place, do you?” she noticed and saw him nodding. “I’ve been here quite often, granted he lives here for a few decades already.” He explained. “I fear there is nothing recent when it comes to silly movies…. you want to check the tv-Program?” Valkyrie nodded and zapped through the channels until she found something, that actually was perfect. “What’s that?” Ghastly asked and a tired smile spread on Valkyries lips. “Pitch perfect!” she announced. “It’s about… well singing girls basically.” Ghastly agreed to watch it with her, if it made her feel any better – he regretted his decision! </p><p>It was close to two hours of torture for him, although Valkyrie actually did enjoy it and didn’t set anything else on fire while they watched. As the movie came to an end, he grew nervous. First of all because he couldn’t stand any more singing girls, much less vomiting girls! Secondly it was already 2:45 and he had to be at his store in less than 15 minutes, which already was near to impossible. He looked at his phone, there were a few messages from him, but no answers whatsoever. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>[G.B] &gt;&gt;I’ll have to leave soon, don’t forget it Skulduggery!&lt;&lt; </p><p>[G.B] &gt;&gt;Where are you? Have to go, don’t want to leave her alone.&lt;&lt; </p><p>[G.B] &gt;&gt;Skulduggery! I will be late!&lt;&lt; </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>He had no choice but leave her alone if his friend didn’t answer. He was about to just announce that, as the doorbell rang. “Oh? Must be Skulduggery!” Ghastly said, patted Valkyries head as he passed her. The surprised noise from the door made Valkyrie curious, though. She sat up to have a look, as Ghastly reentered the room, with another man behind him. </p><p>“I didn’t expect you here, Erskine.” Ghastly said obviously surprised. “Is there any reason? Skulduggery isn’t here.” The other man – apparently Erskine – just waved him off. “I saw your desperate messages in the chat and just had a feeling Skulduggery wouldn’t make it in time. I was nearby today anyway, so I thought I drop by.” His eyes fell on the miserable looking girl on the couch, Valkyrie noticed with awe and wonder, that his eyes were actually golden. She couldn’t look away. “and you must be Valkyrie, I already heard quite a lot about you.” He gave her a faint smile. And Ghastly took the word. “Valkyrie, this is Erskine Ravel, he’s a friend of Skulduggery and me.” His eyes shifted to the other man. “And this is really okay with you?” he asked once more. Erskine put a hand on his shoulder. “of course. What bad could happen? Go, leave, or you will be late! Can’t let your reputation get harmed by something like that.” He said and all but shushed Ghastly out of the room. “Alright, alright. Valkyrie, I hope you won’t be mad. Get better soon okay? I really have to hurry now. You’ll take care of it, Erskine, alright?” Just like that he was gone, and Valkyrie was left alone in a unfamiliar house, with a stranger. </p><p>He shrugged out of his coat and scarf and put them over the armrest of the chair, before he sat down. They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment. “not the best occasion to meet each other, is it?” he asked politely. He was speaking with her like Skulduggery did, as if she was an actual adult and Valkyrie had to admit she liked that.  </p><p>“not worse than others.” She retorted coolly and put her head back onto the cushions. The headache got worse and the frown on her face made that clearly visible. “Do you want something for your head?” he asked, and Valkyrie warmed up even more, since he seemed to be attentive. She nodded. “Skulduggery might has nothing useful in his house, but there should be some ice. Wait a moment.” </p><p>As he returned, he had some wrapped ice with him, to put on her head. She took it grateful and let out a sigh at the relief that came with the cool sensation on her flushed skin. “You have golden eyes.” She remarked and all he said to that was “yes.” End of conversation. Okay, maybe she didn’t warm up to him in the end. </p><p>She went for another try. “How did you and Skulduggery get to know each other?” she asked and earned a quirked eyebrow from the man. “during the war against Mevolent. We were... well are... both part of the dead men.” He answered as if she should know what that meant. Her puzzled face earned her another questioning look, but was rewarded with Erskine telling her the story of the dead men. Valkyrie listened with awe and admiration in her eyes. Skulduggery always was a hero in her eyes, but she didn’t know that he was that much of a hero. And Ghastly too. All the time she was worried, that the tailor would be Skulduggery’s only friend, but to know that there actually were more somehow made her happy. Once Erskine finished his tale, he had the same nostalgic smile on his face, that Ghastly shared with her earlier. Still Valkyrie couldn’t stifle a tired yawn. “You look exhausted, you should probably rest a little bit.” </p><p>While her eyes fluttered shut, Erskine pulled out his phone. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
[G.B] &gt;&gt; Erskine showed up, proving to be a better friend than you Skulduggery! He’s with her now, I’m out. No more movies about singing girls!&lt;&lt; </p><p>[S.P] &gt;&gt; Sorry Ghastly, was in some kind of combat situation. No time to text. What was that about singing girls?&lt;&lt; </p><p>[S.P] &gt;&gt; Thank you Ravel! Will be back a bit later than expected, though.&lt;&lt; </p><p>[E.R] &gt;&gt; What do you mean combat? I thought you were at the sanctuary? &lt;&lt; </p><p>[E.R] &gt;&gt;How the hell is it possible, that she doesn’t know about the dead men? What do you tell her all day long?&lt;&lt; </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>When he was sure that the girl was asleep and he wouldn’t disturb her, he got up and went into the kitchen. He raided the cupboards, not bothering with the fridge – he knew it was empty, and if it wasn’t, he probably didn’t want to see what was in there. The only thing he found in one of the otherwise empty cabinets were some dry crackers. Typical! He grabbed them anyway and started to chew on some, debating if Skulduggery actually would pay if Erskine ordered Pizza to his place. While shaking his head he grabbed one of the blank notes from the stack on Skulduggery kitchen-counter and a pen laying by and started to scribble an actual shopping-list. Food that could lay around for a while without getting spoiled. Couldn’t do that this kitchen was empty every time they got here. He was thinking about things to add to the list – coffee definitively was needed, they had tea now thanks to Ghastly, new crackers, maybe some snacks? He kept adding on the list until he heard a coughing from the other room, he ignored it and kept on writing. But when the coughing continued and turned into a plashing noise, he looked up confused. “What’s she doing?”. </p><p>As he reached the living room - well one of the living rooms – he froze and stared openmouthed. There was the girl sitting on the couch, face red from coughing and a huge wet spot on the blanket and couch. “D-Did you just….?” Ravel stuttered horrified. </p><p>“Gosh, no!” Valkyrie countered somewhat outraged. “it’s just liked the fire, just- “she interrupted herself with another wave of coughs and along with it she spews out a whole stream of water. Ravel crossed his arms in front of his chest – this was at least less disturbing than what he thought. “I thought you spit fire not water.” He remarked with a crooked smile while Valkyrie glared at him defiantly, clearly not amused. “bathroom?” she asked a little out of breath and grumpy. And let ravel show her the way. There she got herself more or less comfortable at the sink, just in time to spit out another load of water. “What is this bullshit?” she asked angrily and no one in particular. Erskine found it rather amusing as he pulled out his phone and took a picture of the mess.  </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
[G.B] &gt;&gt;did you tell her about this one mission, where Skulduggery got knocked out by a cut off flying head?&lt;&lt; </p><p>[G.B] &gt;&gt;wait no, maybe don’t tell her that one… she is too young for flying heads... is she?&lt;&lt; </p><p>[S.P] &gt;&gt;She kicked a vampire in the balls just two days ago… I think she can deal with flaying heads. But don’t tell her this one, Ravel!&lt;&lt; </p><p>[E.R] -Photo send- </p><p>[E.R] &gt;&gt;seems like we moved on from burning things to drowning them. Your living room’s a mess. Seriously, come home, I don’t know how to be of any help here at this point. And why is there absolutely nothing in your kitchen, detective?”&lt;&lt; </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>After having his fun and listening to Valkyrie’s wet misery, he decided that he probably should help her. “Come on back to bed…. Well couch... with you. We’ll just get you a bucket.” Valkyrie agreed tired. Her feet got cold on the tiles and she didn’t want to stand here for the next few hours.  </p><p>However, they both frowned, as they went back to the living room and discovered that the couch and the blanket still were soaked. “right, I remember there was something else I wanted to take care of.” Erskine muttered, putting his hands up. Soon enough Valkyrie could feel a stream of warm air floating from his hands. “You are an elementalist!” she figured with quite some excitement. </p><p>“indeed.” Ravel retorted and watched satisfied, how the fabric dried slowly. “That should do.” He concluded after a few minutes.  </p><p>Once Valkyrie was warm and safe again under her smelly, itching wool-blanket, Erskine was crossing the room to pick one of Skulduggery’s books. They spend a little while just like that. Ravel reading, Valkyrie watching TV and dosing off occasionally. </p><p>After a while she turned around to look at him. He didn’t look up, kept on reading but could feel her stares. “What is it?” he asked distracted by the book. “I am hungry.” Valkyrie complained whiney. Now he turned his head to look at her. “Me too.” He agreed but instead of getting up to get food, he shifted his focus back to the book. </p><p>Valkyrie got confused. “Uhm… why don’t we get food then?” she asked after a moment of hesitation, thinking about what she probably missed here. Ravel’s voice was calm and cool as he answered. “because there is none. The kitchen is as empty as it could be.” He earned an annoyed groan from the girl. “so typical!” she exclaimed and he had to agree with her. “So... ordering food?” she asked hopeful. Ravel stared at her for a moment, as if he was considering the option. </p><p>“Actually… “he began as he got up, putting the book aside. “…I think there was a jar where Skulduggery collects his lose money.” Valkyrie followed him with her eyes. “You have no money with you?” she asked a little skeptical. “I do, but if his kitchen is empty, he might as well pays for our Pizza!” Ravel exclaimed but his treasure-hunt got disrupted by a loud knock on the front door. </p><p>They looked at each other, both wearing puzzled expressions. “Who’s that? Certainly not Skulduggery….. he has a key. After all, it’s his house.” As she said that, Ravel’s expression shifted from puzzled to annoyed. “I have a feeling who this might could be.”  </p><p>“JUST COME IN!” he yelled. Valkyrie looked curious who might would round the corner, but just heard two voices fooling around in the entrance hall. “Who is it?” Valkyrie asked warily. Somewhere in the back of her brain an alert went off, reminding her, that she was alone in a house she didn’t know, with people she never met before – she should have been cautious. But somehow, she just couldn’t take it to heart. Maybe because she felt so sick, her head heavy, tired – or maybe it was just because even though those people were strangers, it somehow didn’t feel that way.  </p><p>“unwelcome visitors” Ravel answered while rolling his eyes. Finally, the male giggling reduced and two surprisingly good-looking young men entered the living room. One of them, slightly shorter than the other and with dark hair, went straight to Ravel and they exchanged a firm handshake. “Erskine, thought we might come to your rescue.” He said with a grin, but his eyes lingering on Valkyrie. The other one, taller and blonde, was already moving towards her, pulling her in a big bear hug. </p><p>“Valkyrie! About time we meet! We wanted to meet you months ago, but Skul didn’t let us.” he exclaimed as he probably tried to break every bone in her body with this hug. “Dex, let her breath!” the other guy scolded and luckily for her, he did let go.  </p><p>Erskine pinched the bridge of his nose. “Leave the poor girl alive, or Skulduggery will have our heads.” he let out beneath his breath. “Valkyrie Cain, those are Dexter Vex and Saracen Rue, I told you about earlier.” </p><p>A weak but somewhat joyful smile laid on her face. “The other dead men.” she concluded. The hug actually made her feel good and welcome, and less like she was a bother for everyone today. “Why on earth are you two here?” Erskine asked them as each of the men took a seat. </p><p>Dexter Vex answered with a wider grin. “There was finally some sign of life in our chat, and we didn’t see you in forever. So here we are.” </p><p>Valkyrie crooked an eyebrow. “You guys actually have a chat group? Even Skulduggery?” somehow she couldn’t quite believe that. It seemed so out of place.  </p><p>Saracen chuckled. “Yeah, I know, you just can’t imagine him using this kind of thing, right? But we actually have one.... although the last time it got used before today, was like.... a year ago?” he looked questioning at the other two men who nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Well, I am glad my misery revives your communication-channels.” she joked, falling back into the cushions.  </p><p>Dexter snickered “she sounds just as cynical as Skulduggery” and earned a stern glare from both, Erskine and Saracen, but Valkyrie actually didn’t mind. She just nodded in agreement with Dexter. “I know, I know, he’s a bad influence on me!” Dexter’s snickering turned into a full-heartedly laugher and Valkyrie found herself giggling too.  </p><p>“Simmer down Vex, she’s supposed to rest not deal with your nonsense.” Saracen scolded him, but still had a little smile on his face as well. He looked around the room and then at Ravel. “I probably wasn’t here for a year or so, and literally nothing has changed. Is he even ever at home? I could swear the same withered flower was standing in the window the last time I was here.”  </p><p>Erskine nodded. “Yes, I thought the same. I was eating some crackers in the kitchen. Even those tasted old.... which reminds me, we were about to find Mr. Pleasant’s cash-jaw and order Pizza.” </p><p>“Forget about it, the Jaw is gone.” Dexter butted into the conversation and two pairs of curious eyes looked at him. “What do you mean?” they asked simultaneously. </p><p>“Last time I've been here, I had the exact same idea...was just before I left for south Africa....maybe seven weeks ago? I doubt he refilled anything since then.” </p><p>Still both men looked somewhat stunned at him, now joined by a curious Valkyrie. While the two dead men asked “What did you do here?”, Valkyrie asked “What did you do in south Africa?”. </p><p>Ravel simply waved her off. “He does that sometimes for obscure reasons of earning money – don’t bother asking he won't tell any of us. But what did you do HERE?”  </p><p>"unlike some of us, I don't need an emergency or anything to visit our old friend from time to time." Dexter replied while obviously avoiding eye-contact with the other two. Saracen and Erskine exchanged a look  </p><p>"so, what you say is..." Saracen began "... you crash here when you can't make it to your own place from the last street fight. - got ya!" Valkyrie laughed sleepily. She wouldn't have guessed that Skulduggery had such lively friends. </p><p>“So I’ll order us some Pizza” Saracen surrendered easily and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Any wishes?” he asked around “I know what you’ll have, Dex. Ravel?” Dex just grinned obviously trusting Saracen on this one. Ravel thought for a moment. “Something with Anchovis.” Valkyrie cringed at the thought of that. Saracen’s eyes wandered to her, questioning her silently, she grinned wide – sure she was sick and all, but her appetite didn’t suffer at all. “cheese, bacon, onions.” </p><p>“oh, I think I like your taste, miss Cain.” Dexter said happily as Saracen got up and went to the quieter kitchen to order their food. “So, what do we do while we wait? Care for a game of Poker?” he asked, vibrating with excitement. </p><p>“Vex we are here to watch out for a sick girl, not to gamble....” Ravel countered but after a moment of silence, his lips pressed together to a thin line he continued. “Also... that’s not really interesting with only the three of us. Rummy?” Vex grin spread. “yes!”  </p><p>With a groan Ravel threw his hand in the air. “Fine, fine, go get that table over here, I’ll pick up the cards” </p><p>Saracen returned, witnessing how ravel shuffled a deck of playing cards and Vex placing a table between the chairs and Valkyries make-shift-Couch-bed. “We are playing?” he asked a little surprised. “What about Val?” he asked and looked at her. </p><p>She just shrugged. “I’ll survive. I don’t need all your eyes watching me sleep, you know.” Saracen hesitated to agree to that. “If you say so.” he finally gave in and took his seat across her. “You don’t wanne tag along?” Dex asked Valkyrie, but Ravel cut him off. “Vex! She’s like 10 years old and sick. Not exactly the age or condition for this.” </p><p>“thirteen.... but yeah, I don’t know how that works anyway.” she added, her voice strained. Her headache got worse by the minute. “We could always teach you.” Vex offered kindly. “no, no thank you. My head hurts. I’ll just watch you.” </p><p>“Alright then, you heard the lady, let’s start.” </p><p>They played cards for a while – Valkyrie could tell by watching them, that they knew how to read each other's body language. Eventually Valkyrie fell asleep. Ravel noticed, but didn’t say anything – a decision he regretted a little while later, as Dexter won and expressed his joy in a loud, triumphant cheer. Valkyrie jolted upwards, looked around confused to figure out what’s going on and instantly felt the headache punching back. “Ouch!...what?”  </p><p>“Dex you.... “ Ravel didn’t need to continue, as Vex noticed himself. “Sorry Valkyrie! Didn’t mean to wake you.” </p><p>However, both noticed, that she obviously was in pain and didn’t listen to them. “What’s wrong?” Ravel asked a little bit worried. “My head hurts.” she replied through gritted teeth. “I’ll get some more ice for your head.” the other elementalist offered and went towards the kitchen. </p><p>Meanwhile a peep-sound emerged from Saracens pocket and he instantly checked his phone and started typing. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
[S.P] &gt;&gt; Everything alright over there? Still take a while to get back. &lt;&lt; </p><p>[S.R] &gt;&gt; Don’t worry. Dex and I dropped by as well. Valkyrie has a headache but slept until now. We played some card. Ordered Pizza – you owe me money! &lt;&lt; </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Saracen put his phone away. “One could think, Skulduggery openly avoids being here.” there was something witty in his voice and as Dexter leaned back he looked at the other man evaluating. “Well maybe he does. I think the last time he had a sick child at home, isn’t exactly something he would want to remember.” </p><p>Valkyrie listened to it, not sure if she fully picked up what they were implying. “I am no child in his eyes.... I am his partner” she protested with a pout, and earned a warm smile from both. ”I am sure that is true, when you are fit.” Saracen offered. “But right now, he didn't want to leave you alone and meanwhile couldn’t bear to be around. Don't worry. He has to sort that out himself.” </p><p>But now she most certainly did worry. And the throbbing pain in her head just wouldn’t leave her alone. Ravel returned and handed her a similar bundle of ice, as earlier. However, this time it failed to reduce the pain like it did before. Instead, Valkyrie gritted her teeth as the waves of pain grew stronger and stronger. </p><p>“Hey, you don't look good.” Ravel said, now mild panic obvious. Saracen bend over the table to put a hand on Valkyries cheek, feeling for temperature. “no fever, at least.” he tried to calm Ravel, but couldn't do much for her.  </p><p>Suddenly he got pushed backwards by a wave of raging air. With a surprised sound he fell over. The blanket that covered Valkyrie flew away as well. Soon the playing cards from the table joined the little tornado forming around Valkyrie, who held her hurting head in both hands. The wind grew stronger, starting to rattle parts of the furniture, the window hangings and everyone's hair and clothes. </p><p>“What’s going on?!” Dexter asked Ravel, nearly yelling to overshadow the wind-noise with his voice. Saracen just stood there and watched the scene somewhat lost. He never had seen anything like that before. Ravel held his hands up, forming his own little bubble of Air and tried to contain Valkyries raging storm in it. “I already wondered, when the next thing would happen. There wasn't any water for a while.” he commented annoyed.  </p><p>Dexter panicked, not sure what exactly ravel tried to do there or what was going on with Valkyrie. He grabbed one of the cushions that flew towards him and threw it towards Valkyrie with all his strength. It actually made it through the little tornado and hit her straight into the face. Valkyrie let out a startled yelp and fell backwards – and it did the trick, the storm disappeared.  </p><p>Everything turned silent again, playing cards and a whole lot of things rained down onto them. Ravel put his hands down again. There they were, four people, all of them looking absolutely rumpled staring at the mess around them.  </p><p>Valkyrie pulled the pillow, that just attacked her, from her face. “You....you threw a pillow at me?!” she asked in disbelief. “You actually threw a pillow at someone, who’s sick and suffering!” now this sounded angry. “I didn't know what to do!” Dexter defended himself and actually appeared sorry and confused. </p><p>“So, we went on from water to wind now.” Ravel interrupted them. “let’s hope you don’t move on to earth later today.... also, we don't need another one of those.” everyone agreed somewhat shaken.  </p><p>The doorbell went off, everyone's head turned towards the entrance hall. “Pizza arrived...” Saracen said, less excited than those words should be said. He got up to accept the order, ignoring how messed up he looked right now. </p><p>Erskine looked at Dexter with some disappointment. “You can't throw things at sick people.... seriously Vex.!” Valkyries glare was equally disappointed. Dexter just looked at both of them in turns, absolutely not sure what to say. So he came up with the next best thing in his head. “I am an energy-thrower... I throw things, if not sure what to do. Just be glad it was a pillow!”  </p><p>The sound of someone clearing their throat ended their discussion and all of them turned towards the door. There stood Saracen, hands full with two baskets, accompanied by another tall man. He wore a suite; his somewhat long, dark hair was combed back and he looked at them sternly. Well, he looked at Erskine and Dexter. </p><p>“Guess what....it wasn’t the Pizza.” Saracen said somewhat uncomfortable. “Anton?” Erskine asked in disbelief. Valkyrie didn’t need to ask, she listened to the stories from ravel earlier – looking somewhat scarry, tall – this was Anton Shudder. </p><p>Anton stood there and his eyes took in the massacre of a scene before him. All of the people in front of him looked ruffled, the room was an absolute mess! Besides all the things that were laying scattered around, there was a wet soaked towel on the table-stand, obviously some melting ice in it. The girl – Valkyrie - looked a mess herself, a half-burned blanket on the floor, parts of the carped burned as well. </p><p>His hand went through his hair as he tried to grasp the whole level of the chaos. Then he looked into each of the men’s faces, one after another. “You suck... all of you.... I hope you know that!” he said, although his words were harsh, his voice was cool and calm, still strict. “Go get the things into the kitchen!” he ordered Saracen, who complied without a word. “Dexter picks up the mess.... the cards were your idea anyway, right?” </p><p>“Ai sir” Dexter said amused and got to work. “Erskine would you please tell me what on earth happened here?” And the golden-eyed-man did as he was asked. Anton listened and as he heard everything he wanted to hear, he turned to Valkyrie to introduce himself properly. </p><p>“I am sorry you had to suffer through their ‘help’.” Anton said – and even though Valkyrie was nearly convinced it was a well-meant joke among friends, he did sound very serious, saying this. “I’ll take care of it now, just lean back and rest.”  </p><p>“Erskine, would you take care of this.” his hand waved vaguely towards the soaked towel and the burned blanket and carpet. “Sure Anton, will be done.” he agreed and got to work, while Dexter was tidying up the room after Valkyries little tornado.  </p><p>The doorbell rang once more. “Pizza!” Dexter exclaimed, but Anton’s cold stare stopped him before he even could take one step towards the door. “Forget it, not before you fixed the living room! And no Pizza for her – she is sick, what were you thinking?”  </p><p>Valkyrie didn't dare to talk back either. Anton didn’t raise his voice, but somehow it just didn’t leave any room for arguments. No one opened the damn door to accept the ordered Pizza, there were just a few exchanged looks of mourning the loss of their delicious food. </p><p>Anton shrugged out of his jacket und put it neatly at the wardrobe in the entrance area. Below he was wearing a dress shirt and a vest. In practiced motions he uncuffed his sleeves and pulled them up.  </p><p>“Why are you here anyway, Anton?” Saracen asked as he returned from the kitchen, thick bedding in his arms. “I am sure you have more than enough to do at the hotel.... as much as I like this little reunion, I wouldn’t have expected you here, under any circumstance.”  </p><p>Said man just huffed in bitter agreement. “I do have more than enough to do, but I saw the mess in the chat and Skulduggery called me, asking me to save his house and partner from you guys wreaking havoc...” he already was halfway in the kitchen when Saracen sheepishly admitted that Anton was right. “As usual a wise decision of him.” he said. </p><p>Dexter complained however - “Why? We were doing just fine with everything! Right, Valkyrie?” he asked but earned a shocked look from the questioned girl. “You kidding? You threw a pillow at me!” she exclaimed. “And I saw the mess!” Anton’s voice came from the kitchen. </p><p>Meanwhile Saracen replaced the dusty blanket Valkyrie had and the couch-cushions with an actual blanket and pillow. She snuggled into them right away and felt like she suddenly was laying on a soft cloud. The bedding smelled nice, fresh, washed, and was simply fluffy and soft. “Did you steal bedding from one of your hotel rooms, Anton?” Saracen asked amused, as he watched Valkyrie relaxing satisfied. No Answer, which caused Saracen to snicker. “he did!” he whispered to her. </p><p>A little while later a delicious smell emerged from the kitchen, and Valkyrie felt her stomach rumbling. The chaos was more or less fixed, the burned spot on the Carpet concealed with a moved armchair. Ravel sat on it with the book he picked up earlier, Saracen placed on the other side of Valkyries Couch, at some point he even let her feet rest on his lap and she had to admit the additional warmth was welcome. Dexter sat on the floor; his head leaned against the Couch's armrest. They were watching TV, a documentary about war-history, sometimes accompanied by comments of approval or disapproval by all three of them. </p><p>Just then Anton rejoined them. “Dex, help me setting the table, food’s done.” without any complaints the blonde got up and did. Valkyrie looked at Saracen surprised. “He cooks? He actually made food?” Saracen smiled wide and bright at her. “Yeah, probably something super healthy too.” he faked a shudder at the idea, but Valkyrie could tell he was just joking. “He also filled up Skulduggery’s kitchen. Centuries gone and things never change: we would be lost without Anton’s Foresight and Skulduggery’s Intuition on when we need someone to order us around.”  </p><p>The rest of the day went way less chaotic. They ate together – turned out Anton’s cooking was simply delicious. After that they spent time together in the living room, Valkyrie resting as the others told stories about the old times – making her laugh occasionally and wonder where those wonderful people have been for the past year of her life with Skulduggery. At some point she fell asleep and whenever there was a risk of fully waking up, she still could hear them talking in low voices, which was enough to allow her brain to go back to sleep. </p><p>Only late at night a certain voice woke her up, although she didn't get up or open her eyes. “Thank you, Anton. I am sure my house would look worse than a battlefield without you, and who knows what would have happened to Valkyrie.” Skullduggery's velvet voice said with some relief. </p><p>“It was no problem. She’s a nice girl, would’ve been a shame if they would have scared her off. You should actually consider getting a bedroom, if she stays here more often from now on.” Anton replied in hushed voice. </p><p>“You said the same to me when Dexter started crashing here.” Skulduggery argued. </p><p>“Yes but maybe this time you think about it.” she could hear Anton getting up – he was probably leaving. “You want me to help you kicking the others out?” now his voice sounded as if he was already at the door. </p><p>“No... I think I’ll just let them sleep this time.” </p><p>Valkyrie could hear the soft snoring beside her, the slight weight of an arm, resting on her feet. Erskine, Saracen and Dexter fell asleep around her in the living room as well. A smile spread on her face – How wrong she was, thinking Skulduggery’s house would be a lonely place.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>